Farewell Lily
by flightofbooks
Summary: Sometime after/around the war. Harry lets Snape borrow the Resurrection Stone and Lily helps him become a better person. One-shot.


Severus Snape entered an empty classroom. Hogwarts is filled with these dusty unused rooms, why the Founders thought the school would need hundreds of classrooms was beyond him. They can probably fit a student in each room and _still_ have enough room left over to fill it in with Hagrid's pets. Severus shook his head, now wasn't the time to think about that, he had better things to do.

He took out a small stone out of his pocket and flipped it in his hand three times. He mentally wished for Lily, imagining her bright smile and her fiery red hair and even the vivid green eyes her son had.

Severus saw the ghost- no she wasn't a ghost, she was much more real than that, it was like seeing a faded person. She was neither dead nor alive at the moment; she was stuck between the worlds due to the Resurrection stone.

"Lily..." He managed to murmur in shock, he didn't really expect the Potter brat to give him something so sincerely.

"Severus," she whispered sadly, "Don't worry, I forgave you a long time ago. And I am so proud that you came back to our side."

Severus managed a small crooked grin that hadn't appeared since he broke their friendship. "Lily, I…"

Lily interrupted him, "However there are few thigs I need to say," She saw his smile fade a bit, "You are an immature idiot."

He opened his mouth to argue but was cut off, "Sev, I want you to get over me. I am dead, you are not. I wish you to keep on living and stop leading such a bitter life. Please promise me you'll try to be a better man, a man who treats his students fairly and someone who doesn't keep grudges."

This time Severus looked down, "Lily, I have become this man," he indicated to himself, "There is no hope for me to change, it is too late."

Lily gestured impatiently, "It is never too late, please at least promise me you try."

Severus, who was filled with relief moments ago from her forgiveness, reluctantly nodded, "I'll try but I can't guarantee anything."

Lily beamed at him, "That's good enough for me."

The two old friends chatted for a good hour or so and finally Lily took her leave.

"Goodbye Sev, take care of Harry for me." Lily waved as she couldn't hug him.

He nodded, "Although he is like a magnet when it comes to trouble."

"Give him another chance," Lily asked a bit sadly, as her best friend seemed to have an intense hatred toward an innocent child who caused him no harm.

"Fine, Lily," Severus sighed, how was he getting forced into doing something by a dead person? "I'll need to give this back to him anyway, something about throwing it into the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh dear, I hope he doesn't go too close," she fretted in concern, "And Severus remember to thank him."

"Yes mother," he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"None of that, young man." She mock scolded him while pretending to slap his head.

Severus smile sadly, "I'm going to miss you all over again,"

"Oh Severus," Lily tilted her head, "Think of it as a really long vacation, and we'll eventually see each other in afterlife."

He nodded numbly and cleared his throat, "Farewell, Lily."

"You too, Sev" she smiled and faded away.

Severus was still staring at the spot where Lily was when he heard a tentative knock on the door of the unused classroom.

"Sir? I know you're in there if you spend too much time with it you may become addicted." Personally Harry hoped his mom had convinced him to let go of the past to prevent him from becoming just that.

The door yanked open to reveal Severus Snape, the evil greasy bat of the dungeon… with a look that said he didn't know what to make of Harry anymore.

He cleared his throat, "I was wondering if I can have the stone back, you see if you spend too much time…"

Snape threw him the pouch that contained the stone with the same weird expression as before. "Thank you… I appreciated it."

Harry smiled, his plan worked! The evil git was no more, and his mom had fixed him! "No problem sir."


End file.
